Emotionless Actor
by Akemi-chan02
Summary: Full summary inside! Amu is an emotionless newbie actress. She loves acting more than anything in the world. People don't hire her because her looks are plain and her emotionless, deadpan expression doesn't help. But she when she goes watch a drama made by 5 actors who is missing an actor they turn to her! But Amu is a girl! She can't debut as a man! What will happen?
1. Act 1

Emotionless Actress

_Amu is an emotionless newbie actress. She loves acting more than anything in the world. People don't hire her because her looks are plain and her emotionless, deadpan expression doesn't help. But she when she goes watch a drama made by 5 actors who is missing an actor they turn to her! But Amu is a girl! She can't debut as a man! But having no choice because no one will let her play in a role she agrees. Now what will happen?_

Amu walked to the stage calmly not showing any emotions but her heart was beating fast. She bit her lip as her turn to appear on stage is to come. She doesn't have a huge role; all she had to do was calm the students down. But she had to think through it carefully.

"It's your turn," said one of the people pushing an actor on stage.

The story is a boy named Gin-kun who is a very shy and awkward nerd.

The main actor is acting as a nerd Gin-kun but the 'nerd' is really a martial arts genius. But because he has a large scar on his face from fighting, people think he is a bad person (bully). So when he transfers he became a nerd! But too bad for him, the crazy reporters found out about him and people found out about who he really is! But lucky for him girl beat up the reporters till they went to heaven (A/N: not really, though I wish they did. I don't like crazy reporters!). The girl turned out to be a kind-hearted demon that was kicked out of hell because of her kindness, having nowhere to go she went to earth to find a friend. Becoming the demon's friend may not been the best idea he came up with though...

"Amu-chan do your best!" cheered Amu's manager Tetsu-san.

Amu was actually not supposed to be here, she just came to watch professional actors and actresses act. But there was a little change of plan when the students couldn't act well and all of them were nervous and tense under the camera, they needed something or someone to calm them down and surprisingly Amu got the job.

The scene was Gin-kun (Gin-kun's Actor: Taka-kun a first-class actor) sitting in class and he class whispering about him and the reporters jump in asking for interviews. One of the reporters will take the glasses off (the other reason why this scene is terrible is because the girls scream when one of the reporters take off his glasses) and Gin-kun looks at his classmates grinning hopelessly and then jump out of the window.

Time skip! (I don't wanna explain how they go...)

The show went successfully well. Amu had tied the girls' mouths with sticky tape just they scream and she also gave the students tips to calm down when seen under the camera.

* * *

Amu was driven home by Tetsu who kept talking about meeting one of his favorite actors Taka in action.

"Amu-chan but ne, they should have let you act in the show a little! Even if it's a small role! I mean you did you them a favor!" pouted Tetsu driving. Amu smiled a little at her childish manager, her manager is 23 years old but because of his childish character and small height makes him look like a healthy college student.

"It's alright," Amu said glancing at her manager.

"Are we doing to see those famous actors act in the drama '_Childhood Love' _right?" Amu asked looking at laptop at the practice trailer.

(I made it up it is probably not true, a practice trailer is when the actors show what it will look like maybe, but this information is only given to some entertainers. The reason why Amu has it is because her manager is not good terms with other managers and they sometimes give him some information.)

It was a very cute looking trailer, sweet and colorful. There were 5 boys standing each with a different color hair. It zoomed in a cute-looking with neatly brushed blond hair boy eating a strawberry lollipop he was sitting on a swing, he smiled sweetly at the camera (Actor Name: Hikari Real Name: Tadase) and jumped off, running towards a lean, and tall blue-hair guy the guy turned around and smirked at the camera (Actor Name: Kaito Real Name: Ikuto) the Tadase hugged the Ikuto by the waist and then a brunette jumped and put his arm around Ikuto. The camera zoomed in to him and he put a thumbs up, wink and a huge cheerful grin (Actor Name: Haru Real Name: Kukai) Kukai laughed but Tadase and Ikuto looked up and a green-haired boy landed on Kukai's back, the green-head dusted himself off and jumped off of Kukai and crossed his arms (Actor Name: Hideaki Real Name: Kairi). Kukai stood up and it seemed he was shouting at Kairi who ignored him completely. Lastly a purple-haired boy walked to the stage and shook his head smiled hopelessly (Actor Name: Aoi Real Name Nagihiko).

Then the boys turned around and a beautiful girl smiled at them the boys ran to her and gave her a hug. Finally the title appeared and it was the end to the trailer.

"It looks like it was aiming for young females," Amu said turning off the laptop.

Tetsu nodded grinning at her cheerfully. "They say this drama is going to be a hit but I heard a rumor..."

That caught Amu's interest, it wasn't like she liked gossip she just likes knowing the answers and knowing everything.

"What?" Amu asked putting her laptop in her bag, keeping her joker face in place.

"I heard they are missing an actor to act in it," said Tetsu.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah but it just a rumor, not a very reliable source."

"So we are going to see them do the real trailer and the first lot of episodes?" asked Amu smiling a little.

"Yea..." said Tetsu he turned to Amu and gave her a thumb up and grin. Amu smiled back a little and said "Please look at the road when you are driving; because you need to turn or you will crash into that hairy-looking car."

"Wahh!" shouted Tetsu grabbing the steering wheel and then sighing

"Warn me first..."

"Wait...hairy?"

* * *

"Here we are!" Tetsu cheered skipping out of the car happily.

"Are you happy to see Tadase-san, Ikuto-san, Kairi-san, and Nagihiko-san in action?" asked Amu grinning a little.

"Yes!" jumped Tetsu grinning. He grabbed Amu's hand and they walked inside.

* * *

Five boys acted out the trailer and part 1 of the first episode but the director

"No! No! No!" shouted the strict director, Jimmy.

"This is not right! I need the other actor where is he?!"

"He is not here..." said a timid co-worker trembling in fear.

"Huh?! Excuse me?" he shouted rudely.

Everyone in the room had stern or cross looks on their faces. But five boys who stood in the room couldn't help but sigh at the director's stubbornness.

"Why he can't just calm down?" asked Kukai looking at his buddies.

"I think it because we are missing an actor, Taka IS supposed to be in the drama," answered Kairi cleaning his glasses.

"Well, why not find a new actor?" asked Ikuto who lying on the couch.

"That would be a good idea, but there is not actor that the director likes," said Kairi walking over to the other side on the couch sitting down.

"How do you know all of this anyway?" asked Kukai raising eyebrow at his friend.

"I have my ways."

"But if we keep this up we won't be able to act in this drama..." said Tadase sadly; that sentence caught the other four boy's attention.

"Let's go, I'm going to find an actor," stated Ikuto standing up walking towards the exit.

"Wait! We will help you!" shouted Kukai chasing his close friend.

"Guys wait for us we can't run as fast as you guys!" shouted Tadase running alongside with Kairi.

* * *

"Amu-chan you look great in the outfit!"

"Really?" Amu asked looking at herself in the full body mirror.

Amu was wearing a dark purple and black stripped shirt and loose black pants that hugged her tall figure perfectly. (179 cm)She had tied her shoulder length pink hair in a ponytail and wore dark red sport shoes with a skull on it. Her look finished with a cat-like hoodie covering most of her hair.

"Very cool!"

Amu smiled at the workers who choose the outfit for her and said "Thank you."

The workers (all females) fainted at the boy smiling at them.

The boss smiled at Amu and looked at her sweetly. "You look pretty plain at first sight but you are actually quite a handsome boy."

Amu smiled and the manager and kissed her hand in her way of greeting.

The boss then who seemed calm blushed and fainted along with the others.

"Why did they faint?" asked Amu looking at her manager.

"I need to teach you a few things about women," said Tetsu smiling weakly.

"Women...?"

* * *

"Tadase hurry up!" shouted Kukai.

"I...I'm coming."

"Like always you are really bad at sports," said Kukai running towards his friend.

"Yeah..." said Kairi glancing at Tadase who was huffing.

"But...why...are...do... we have to run such a far distance of find an actor?" asked Tadase, Kukai was going to answer but it would be something stupid again but luckily; Kairi cut him off before he could say a word.

"Because there could be other actors who came here to watch us and they would have to you their best if they are seen by us,"

"I...see,"

"Tadase I personally think it better if you stay quiet."

"I never knew you know the word 'personally'" said Kairi impressed knowing Kukai's IQ.

"I studied a little harder yesterday!" shouted Kukai grinning proudly.

"Like a little kid."

"What?!" shouted Kukai hearing the deadpan voice behind him.

"Hello," said the pinkhead looking at Kukai.

"Hi..."

"Hey guys!" shouted Ikuto.

"Where did you go?! I took my eyes off of you for a few minutes and you disappeared!" shouted Kukai ignoring the pinkhead staring at him.

"I found our actor!" shouted Ikuto smiling happily.

"Who?!" shouted the rest surprised Ikuto found him so quickly.

"Him!" shouted Ikuto pointing at Amu.

Amu looked at the guys and said:

"Please take care of me from now on."


	2. Act 2

Emotionless Actor

Amu is an emotionless newbie actress. She loves acting more than anything in the world. People don't hire her because her looks are plain and her emotionless, deadpan expression doesn't help. But she when she goes watch a drama made by 5 actors who is missing an actor they turn to her! But Amu is a girl! She can't debut as a man! But having no choice because no one will let her play in a role she agrees. Now what will happen?

Act 2

Ikuto walked around the place seeming to be lost. He was running with Kukai and the others but it seemed that Kukai lost sight of him when he ran like a madman because he wanted to find an actor so badly.

"I am lost..." he muttered looking around the unfamiliar place. If he had his manager he would be guided in the right direction but his manager isn't here!

He walked around until someone caught his eye.

"No need for the stories," said a demanding, deep and cold voice, so cold even Ikuto shivered a little at the demanding voice.

"I caught you, you vulgar man."

Ikuto turned around seeming not to notice other people in the area was shivering too.

Then a shadow appeared and some people whispered saying things like are they shooting a movie or the boy sounds so dreamy.

"Case closed," finished the demanding, deep and cold voice.

Amu was standing there grinning.

"I hope everyone enjoyed my little act, I can do you more if you wish. If you want me to continue then give me a shout!" shouted Amu cheerfully.

Everyone cheerful and clapped. Amu bowed and started her acting again.

"Here is a few scenes from the famous, best-seller movie 'Wishing for you' would anyone like to volunteer as the main female?" asked Amu shouting.

A shy girl out her hand up and Amu kissed her hand.

"Thank you miss for volunteering."

The girl blushed and nodded.

"Now let's act!" Amu cried out and everyone cried along with her.

The happy and cheerful character disappeared and turned into Knight's (the main character of 'Wishing for you' movie, played by Ikuto) noble and mature character came out.

Amu put on a stern expression. The shy girl looked at her fingers nervously but started saying her lines.

The girl looked and opened her mouth but no words came out. She breathe in and out and said the line "I hated how you always act so arrogant!"

"Why is it you never know?" Amu asked coldly but with a tint of sadness in it.

A tear drop went down her cheek; her shoulder length hair flowed in the wind while the sun made her body shine.

"Why?"

Amu grabbed the girl's cheeks lifted her, then slid her hands grabbed the girl's waist and lifted her into the air just like in the movie.

"The boy you like held you like this to right? Doesn't it feel good when I do it to you?"

"Right?"

Ikuto, for the first time ever,

He...was stunned.

* * *

Amu was a plain boy, but he knew that but he had beautiful and deli good looks if you looked closely at him, dressed him up a little and make him smile a little bit; he looks like a unbelievably hot guy... or girl.

"Amu you know this is a grand chance to become famous, right?" asked Ikuto looking at Amu in the eye. (Amu is a girl but Ikuto thinks he is a guy because of his cool-looking guy clothes.)

Amu nodded and smiled "I love to act but no one hires me to act in anything but I really want to impress Tetsu-san," Amu said smiling softly.

Ikuto didn't know why but he felt the blood rise to his head a little and his cheeks turning a little red when Amu smiled, but then he felt a little mad when Amu said "To impress Tetsu-san".

"What do you mean 'impress Tetsu-san' are you doing acting because to want to impress him?" asked Ikuto trying not to sound rude but he felt pissed off or some reason.

"Huh? Tetsu-san is my manger, even though I don't get any work he always cheers me on that's why I want to impress him by making this drama success!" said Amu holding a beautiful yet simple necklace.

It was a girl dressed in a white dress with pink hair flowing down to her waist. But the most beautiful part of the necklace is the wings. The wings were beautifully and carefully detailed; wings sparkled and shone in the sunlight as Amu lifted it into the sky.

"Tetsu-san said: One day like the angel you will find your wings to fly and fly in the endless blue skies."

"That's why I want to impress him! Instead of asking for another star to manage he stayed with me!" Amu said happily grinning cheerfully.

"Hm..."

"Ikuto why did you start acting?" Amu asked looking at Ikuto.

Amu personally, was starting to like Ikuto though he is a weird boy and pretty rude. He is a good person.

"My parents forced me to because they are idols, I didn't like singing to much but I liked acting so I decided to become an actor," said Ikuto snatching his head. Amu smiled at him and at walked in compete silence.

"Where are we going?" asked Amu glancing at the people around them.

"We are going to the studio to act in the drama but the others seem to be separated from each other," said Ikuto.

"You mean you are lost."

"..."

"I know this place well so we'll find them."

"Right."

"Hey what animal do you like?" asked Ikuto wanting to start conservation just too past time.

"Cute ones, as long they are cute I don't really care but cats, dogs or hamsters are okay but I like hamsters."

"I like..."

Amu looked at Ikuto straight in the eye, her honey-golden ones staring into dark blue eyes Ikuto blushed and looked away from her.

"Like?"

"Like..."

"Bunnies!"

Amu looked at him and laughed. Ikuto blushed again and shouted "Shut up don't laugh!"

"Sorry Ikuto...but out of all things...I thought of it would be...bunnies~!"

"But it cute~!" Amu said in the sing-a-song voice but kept her joker face.

"I guess I like you too! Since I like cute things!" Amu said keeping her joker face.

"I see..." Ikuto muttered blushing a little but luckily his bangs covered the blush.

"I see them!" shouted Ikuto.

"I'll go ahead," said Amu running towards them.

This is how Ikuto and Amu met and how he found the actor he wanted to find, Amu.


End file.
